guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
No Me, No Kormir
Overview Summary #Show the Map of Gandara to Jack of Truths in Pogahn Passage. #Waylay a squad of Kournan guards and "borrow" their armor. #Don the Kournan armor. #See Jack of Truths for your reward. Obtained from :Margrid in Marga Coast Requirements :For a Price Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*Margrid the Sly joins your party Dialogue :"I am starting to like you, Istani. You get into as much trouble as Koss. And if you're eventually going to Vabbi, I might just get my hands on something from the princes' belongings. Tell you what, I'll join your party from here on out... for a cut. Besides, I think we can all agree I'm easier to deal with than that secretive demon hunter. :We need to meet with another one of my crew, the '''Jack of Truths'. He can interpret this map and lead us to the loot... and to Kormir. We'll meet again once you've spoken to Jack. The bottom line is: "No me, no Kormir.""'' ::Accept: "It's nice to have you aboard, corsair." ::Reject: "Find someone else to leech off of." ::When asked about quest: "'''Jack' is waiting for us in Pogahn. Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Jack of Truths) :"That's quite a map... shows just about everything in Gandara. Ah, I see Margrid is after Lady Glaive's Diadem. That's... ambitious. But you won't ever get near it wearing those outfits. Hey, I've got the perfect plan. A small Kournan squad patrols outside Gandara, just south of here. If you're careful, you might be able to overpower the guards and steal their armor. That would be the perfect disguise!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Margrid the Sly: "Glad you made it. Now let's see if Jack was right about this Kournan patrol." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Sets of Kournan Armor) :"These sets of Kournan armor will make the perfect disguise." ::Player response: "Let's put it on." :"Are you ready to put on the armor?" ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue :': "You sure this is going to work?" :Margrid the Sly: "No. You would prefer to storm the gates?" :': "Tried it once. Didn't work." :Margrid the Sly: "Okay, then, try to act Kournan." :Kournan Captain: "You there! Soldier! Report!" :': "Um, all clear!" :Kournan Captain: "What are all these bodies doing here?" :': "Peasants, Sir! They were suspected of harboring Sunspears. We dealt with them." :Kournan Captain: "Good. Bayel will be pleased. He's on the warpath right now about the Sunspears. Keep your wits about you, and you'll keep your heads. Carry on!" :': ''"So far, so good. We may spring Kormir yet." :'''Margrid the Sly: "Diadem first, prisoner second." Reward Dialogue :"My plan worked flawlessly, eh? No need to thank me. A small portion of the loot you plunder will be fine. Good luck inflitrating Gandara. You'll need it." Follow up :Pogahn Passage (mission) Walkthrough Margrid the Sly can be found by heading south once entered Gandara, slaughter the nearby unsuspecting Kournan guards, then wear the armor which appears once all the guards are dead. Category: Nightfall quests